


做人不能太幸福

by NSIW



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Doctor！Tony and Doctor！Clint, M/M, PWP, and they had sex in their DUTY ROOM, they are couple
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSIW/pseuds/NSIW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Clint both agree to do this in their duty room</p>
            </blockquote>





	做人不能太幸福

　  
　　正文：  
　　  
　　有些东西，和病毒一样具有传染性。一开始的时候，只是一个禁止饮食的胰腺炎病人在病床上呻吟着说自己好渴，然后是新来的实习医生Jinny，抱着一大杯子水一边喝一边抱怨为什么今天会觉得那么的渴。等到下一次Clint在回过神的时候，Peter和Janet一人抱着一大杯水在讨论病例。然后，Clint不着边际的舔了舔自己的嘴唇，是啊，是有一些渴了？  
　　  
　　他昨天晚上没能回家，事实上他已经两天晚上都没有回去了。哦，他和Tony之间进展的很好，很不错。但是突然之间Peter跟他换了夜值班要去和什么记着约会；Janet和他换了夜值班要去和自己的男朋友去享受什么法国大餐；他们对于他的说法都很统一：“哦，Clint你已经有了一个爱的老公了，你一定不忍心我们还是在晚上独自一人的。”老公……是说他和Tony Stark真正确定关系只是一段时间好吗…想想，好像是…十个月吧…Natasha曾经对他提出过表扬告诉他用相对论来看的话十个月对于一个花花公子来说真的是普通人的很长一段时间了…管他呢，考虑任何事情现在都是对他脑袋的一种折磨。Clint从一片病例中溜达出一个主动脉夹层，一个先心和一个二尖瓣关闭不全转身去找Tony去了。  
　　  
　　“所以，综合以上我所说的一切，你会给我什么意见……？Tony？…Stark？？！！！……”Clint发现自己没办法不提高自己的声音，因为在他耗尽生命的一长串BLABLA之后，Tony Stark这位伟大的心外科专家似乎连一个子都没有听进去。而原因就是：“S……tark？？？你疯了了吗？解释一下问什么你一直在盯着我的嘴？”  
　　  
　　  
　　Tony才做出了那种被打醒一般的表情，“哦，Baby，我不知道，我没办法。你难道不知道你一直在舔着你的嘴唇让我没有办法专心注意你说什么吗？我已经有三天，两个晚上没有见过你了？”Tony 摆出他那副得心应手的可怜脸在争取同情但真正听却有些不依不饶的感觉在里面。

 

Clint听完之后才慢慢反应过来，但是他没有办法“Peter和Janet最近都在和自己的爱人约会，所以我觉得我给咱两的冬假攒了不少假期。”Clint揉揉头发说到，对于队友，Clint很少可以想出什么拒绝的理由。

 

Tony挑了挑眉毛，把三本病例从他们中间抽开具有专业意见的说到:“你知道他们为什么会来找你换班吗？”更加亲近Clint的私人领地，对着Clint的耳朵用气流开始挑逗他们两个的气氛。

 

“嗯？因为我很有团队精神，哦，你忘了你可能不会拼这个词？”Clint开始飞速的调整自己的思路。而Tony发出的笑声就像是把空调调动的开关，在他的耳边想起让Clint开始觉得他们两身上的衣服让人觉得有些多余。

 

“不，别人都去约会但是他们却把你留了下来为什么？”Tony向来精通于得寸进尺，他把腿伸进了Clint的两腿之间，循循善诱到:“是什么让大家都觉得他们需要去找一个人？或者，是什么让他们觉得你不需要什么夜生活了？”Clint心中早有答案了，只是他现在没有办法嘴炮，没有办法是因为他没有办法思考在Tony的手在他的腰部活动;没办法嘴炮是因为他现在干渴的厉害唯一能缓解的方式也许就是亲吻某些人;没办法让这一切平静的结束如果不在这里大干一场的话。他妈的，Clint在心里骂道，他好像输了一盘，但是没关系他会搬回来。

 

Clint转过自己的头，他们离的如此之近让他看的清Tony眼中细小的欢乐和被点亮的色彩:“让我想想是为什么”那些说出来的话，气流流转在他们两个人的唇间的感觉都让Clint觉得兴奋。“因为你喂饱了我吗？因为你喂饱了我让那些气味都忍不住的散了出来。所以没有人会再去忍受圣诞节前的孤单？因为你留下的，在我身上的标记，那些宣告般炫耀般的标记，会让每个人都忍不住去找自己的另一半。是吗？Tony，是因为你喂饱了我？”

 

如果有下次，上帝会教会Clint应该怎么做一个乖孩子。而不是现在，现在他被Tony一把掀到了医生值班室的桌子上。

 

“Tony……！！我记得门还没有关”Clint在重要时间再次跑偏。Tony咬了咬牙:“亲爱的，不用管这些。也许我会把你压在那张门上操，所以没人能进来你放心了吗？”哦，孩子你太天真了，这种情况下Jarvis是贴心小棉袄的作用再次强大的彰显出来。

 

TBC  
　　  
　　因为平时的讨论需要，医生值班室的桌子总是很大，可以让很多人围在一起讨论。也可以…Clint现在正躺在值班室的桌子上面，双手被按在头顶。不管了，反正今天他心情不错，抬头回应着Tony的亲吻。尽量让自己的舌头在对方的嘴里争取出更多的空间，不小心让一切显得有些急迫，不过话说回来他也是那个很久没有见过自己爱人的人了。直到Tony引导式的在他的嘴上留了两个亲吻，让他们慢下了自己的节奏才让两人的亲吻有所缓和。  
　　  
　　Clint抬头看着Tony的眼睛，里面是自己反射的影子和某一些他从一开始就爱上的某些特质。他们在适当的时刻，一起用嘴唇轻点自己情人的嘴唇。更多的时候用来观察着对方的变化，那些从眼神中和周围细节中发生的让人窒息的感觉。Clint不由自主的再次舔了舔嘴唇，而那种奇怪的渴的感觉似乎更加的深刻了。还没等Clint把舌头收回来，Tony的舌头就在嘴角处追逐上了他的。当他们的舌头再次纠缠在一次，不时的碰到彼此的嘴唇的时候就想一朵朵快感的小花丛神经末梢传来，让Clint抓着Tony头发的手更加深入。不推进也不催促，只是就像在宣告告诉自己的爱人这种亲吻的方式才是唯一能缓解我的方法。  
　　  
　　  
　　 在他们亲吻的时候，Jarvis似乎已经调暗了室内的灯光——哦，贴心小能手你一定会被涨工资的。“打赌十块钱，你早就想着要在医院里面这样做了。”Clint一手放在Tony的胸口，一边侧到Tony的耳边轻声——也许用Tony的话说就是那种故意让自己想被操到第二天起不了床的声音——说道。可惜死有钱人故作镇定的撇了撇嘴，“哦，我的小鸟。你输定了，我连对面的酒吧，我们的车里，我们家后面的树林，还有什么……你绝对不知道我想干的事情都有什么，我亲爱的小鸟”Tony学着Clint姿势和他一样凑在自己的爱人的耳边说道，亲吻着Clint的耳垂让他发自真心的笑了出来。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“说说看你都想过什么？”Clint把Tony轻推下了桌子，让他坐在转椅上，自己也爬下桌子坐在另一个转椅上面看着Tony问道。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“你是在挑逗我吗？”看着Clint把白大褂的扣子一颗一颗的解开，露出里面的白色衬衣的时候，Tony满脑子想的都是将来某个时间一定要把这件衣服直接从Clint身上剥下来的情景。更加靠近Clint，却被另一个人推开了。  
　　  
　　  
　　“在你的座位上面做好，回答我的问题，亲爱的。你要知道只有好孩子才会得到奖励~~~”Clint下了命令，又是主动权的问题。Tony决定暂时的妥协，因为他知道再过一会才是他的时间。而且关于主动权，如果是对着自己爱的人的话早都缴枪投降了，任谁都没有完全的主动权。慢慢来，至少他们是完全平等的爱人，平等且都被对方吸引的爱人。  
　　  
　　  
　　Tony乖乖的坐回了自己的转椅，“你想听那一部分呢？酒吧，车里，还是我们的树林？”Tony看着Clint整装待发的样子突然觉得性感的不可思议，“你根本不知道我想过的那些细节是吗？你不知道你对我的影响？”Clint一直都知道，从他被点亮的笑容就明白。这是他们两个的小秘密，关于无所不在的吸引的肮脏小秘密。  
　　  
　　  
　　“那我们从哪里开始呢？酒吧，我们经常去的街对面的酒吧。”Tony让自己做了一个更舒适的姿势，准备着之后可能发生的情况。“Clint，你还记得你上次在我生日的时候给我唱的那首歌。你当时性感坏了，让我真的让跨过所有人把你按在那架钢琴上面。我会在想你高潮时候的呻吟，和你唱到高音时候的嗓音是不是会有任何不同。”Tony也忍不住开始舔自己的嘴唇，嗯，口渴是会传染的。看来这是真的。  
　　  
　　  
　　“那你想对我做什么呢？”Clint你说话的语气在这么无辜下去，我怀疑你是不是可以自主的走出值班室了。“我记得那天晚上，钢琴一开始还没有了声音。我知道你一直在下面看着我，看的我怀疑自己是不是忘记穿衣服了或者你已经用目光帮我把那些衣服都脱掉了。”说话的时候Clint的双手也没有闲着，他的手在自己腰部来回的游走。那里Tony明白会有多么的敏感，以至于他无法忽视Clint的腰因为似有似无的挑逗而轻轻颤动的细节。  
　　  
　　  
　　“我觉得你已经差不多知道我想干什么了？”Tony调整了一下嗓音继续说道。“我想把你压倒那架不管周围是不是我们的同事。”然后Tony似乎做出了思考的样子，更正道。“最好周围都是我们认识的人，这样他们就会明白你是属于我的，而我同样你对于你欲罢不能。”Tony表示对于自己的修改结果很满意，继续说道，“我想你应该知道我喜欢的方式，我会撕开你那该死……”  
　　  
　　  
　　在死阔佬还没来得及说完的时候，Clint那边就传来了衬衣被撕开的声音。有几个扣子散落在地上的声音十分的明显。Tony一脸无语的看着Clint挑衅般的眼神，那种传染病般的口渴感觉又来了。“继续啊，Tony，你已经撕开了我的衣服了。”Clint的声音充满了恶意的侵占，似乎总是要走到Tony脑内有关于情欲爆发的哪一部分。“然后呢，你就这样盯着我知道酒吧打烊吗？”

　　  
　　  
　　“咳咳，”阔佬清了清喉咙准备打起自慰反击战【等等，这是什么，作者你去死吧这种恶嗜好】。“哦，Clint你难道还不知道我会怎么做吗？别忘了在酒吧里面我们还有观众呢，我会想让大家都知道你是我的，但是我却同时不想让大家看到这一幕。我会怎么做，我会狠狠的亲吻你的嘴唇让所有人都因为我们的火辣而尖叫。”Clint控制不住，那种口渴的感觉仿佛以后再也不会变好了，尤其是还有一个Tony Stark在旁边的时候。他控制不住自己伸出舌头来滋润嘴唇的想法，但他同时也知道有关Tony的深吻，那是让人连喘息机会都没有的交换。怎么会让他可以空出时间来温润自己的嘴唇，挫败的感觉让Clint的喉咙里面发出呜咽的呻吟。就好像Tony真的在狠狠的深深的吻他一样。  
　　  
　　  
　　“我会用自己的手，抚摸你的胸口。你知道你喜欢被我抚摸，你每次都恨不得贡献出全部的自己来让我更加亲近。”Tony全神贯注的看着Clint的反应，看着他用自己的手学着平时Tony抚摸他的样子在胸口逡巡，“你都记得是吗？记得我抚摸你的顺序，记得我操你的习惯。你想回答我但是不能，因为现在我正在亲吻你，抢走你口中最后一点的空气就让你不得不和我共享一切支持着你活下去的东西。”就像是回应，Clint那边的呻吟声更加的急促，“哦，对，Clint，我就说你都记得。我喜欢从你的右下腹开始抚摸，我应该用抚摸这个词吗？因为，你知道每次我似乎只是划过这片领土，你的肌肉都会轻轻的收缩来欢迎我。”Clint已经被撩拨的恰到好处，Tony可以清清楚楚的看见自己爱人已经开始勃起的形状。差不多是时间了，因为炫耀是Tony Stark的长处的话，分享绝对不在此名单之内。  
　　  
　　“让后我会把你带出酒吧，你知道到我从来都不分享。我们会在开车前在好好的分享好几个亲吻，让我们在可能的情况下最快的回到家。”Tony看着Clint在仅有的休息过程过中喘息着，还不忘给他一个笑容。轻轻地但是明显的当着Tony的面，隔着裤子抚摸着自己的勃起。Tony要报复回来，一定的。“本来我绝对可以撑到我们回到那张大的要死的床上在进行什么少儿不宜的活动的，但是由于某些人一路的挑衅行为。我会惩罚你，就在我们的车上。”  
　　  
　　  
　　Tony舔了一下嘴唇继续说道：“你会自己放下你的座椅，让你的脖子，你的胸膛更加的暴露出来因为我爱死了这样的你。”坐在对面的Clint就像听从指令一样把自己的向后靠，也方便Tony似的把两腿张开，搭到两边的扶手上。“然后我会解开你的皮带，用牙齿解开你的拉链知道你完全的暴露出来。”说的同时Clint已经做完了Tony所指令的事情，他们两个的眼神胶合就想弥补他们两个没有现在滚成一团的遗憾一样。  
　　  
　　  
　　“然后我会怎样对你精神的小东西，你喜欢我亲吻你的头部。因为你会抓紧我的头发让我更加的深入，我知道你喜欢。”Tony开始考虑自己的裤子是不是有点太紧，或者今天他们两个都有点过度兴奋的嫌疑。Clint现在正在包裹着自己的顶端为自己手淫，伴随着Tony的指示不断的动作着。“你喜欢我对你的口活，对的，你喜欢一切甚至我现在正在视奸你你都会那么喜欢。我能感觉你在我口中的味道和重量，感觉我舌头的小动作可以让你快疯掉的细节。你喜欢这些，尤其是我吞的更深的时候，我听到你的喘息声和催促我的声音。还有你不知疲倦的叫着我的名字，就好像我是唯一能够满足你的人……”“Tony…”Clint那边传来了他无意识呼唤爱人的声音，他的喉结上下动着就好像他在不停的吞咽才能防止自己吐露出更多的淫荡的话语。  
　　  
　　  
　　Tony的声音已经开始暗哑，带着情欲连自己都不知道自己还能撑得了多久。“哦，亲爱的。我能感觉你呼吸的频率，他们越来越快。你要射了吗？”Tony满意的看着Clint加快速度的手活速度，“Tony，Please…”的声音大大的取悦了Tony Stark的内心。“但是我不会让你射…还没到时间。”听着Clint那边在接近高潮时刻挫败的声音让Tony有点于心不忍。“别急，Clint，我亲爱的小鸟。我保证我们会有足够多的时间，足够多的亲吻以及足够多的高潮。”而Clint只是狠狠的瞪了他一眼，自己嘟囔着：“控制狂…”Tony笑了笑反驳道：“你才是，Clint，记得吗你总是在要求我的每一滴精液。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　额…他是不是有点过了，正如他现在也被一阵欲火带的，没有办法平静。“该死的Clint，脱掉你的衣服，我们现在去那该死的树林。”Tony最终说道，没忍住把自己的欲望也从裤子里面解放出来，从刚刚到现在自己也憋得够呛了。

　　  
　　  
　　Tony开始缓慢的抚摸自己，而不是硬到发疼，从而来让自己有可能继续欣赏Clint给他提供的一场大戏。从自己的衣服兜里——时刻准备着——掏出从门诊顺来的顺滑剂扔给对面的Clint：“你知道我会扩张你，让你足够开直到可以容纳我的全部。”让后满意的看着Clint似乎有些脸红的将润滑剂涂抹在自己的指尖：“先用食指，你一开始的时候总是容易紧张所以我喜欢在你的穴口先轻轻的抚摸你的肌肉让他们先放松一下。你知道，你的那里跟你一样狡猾，不得到同样多的关照他从来不愿意打开丝毫。”  
　　  
　　  
　　那边Clint似乎已经被各种dirty talk影响到超过负荷，他仰着头想让快感蒸发掉一丝一毫。却又因为Tony的声音，和自己正在做的事情而更加的敏感。他的食指已经开始进入自己了，他不经常做这种事情，念在Tony很喜欢在开阔将图上亲力亲为。“伸进去，baby，你会找到你的那一点的。因为我已经在里面做过足够多的耕耘，让里面就只属于我，让那个点变得不知满足。找到它的吗？”Tony的提问，被Clint突然发出的呻吟和紧绷的双腿印证了。“好样的，小鸟，继续。”Tony调整了嗓音继续说，“你需要用这只手先让自己习惯，让自己做好准备我会在之后的十几分钟内狠狠操进你的身体。你需要用这只手唤起你身体自己的记忆，我相信你的肠壁，包括你所有的感官都会记得我的形状。因为他曾经，也将会在你的身体里面待到足够久的时间，让你尖叫让你高潮……很好，你伸进去了两个指头……哦，不要太急，想想我平时是怎么对你的。用你的指头按摩周围的让他们先放松下来，对，亲爱的…然后……”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　等到了三个指头进去的状态，Clint已经有些迫不及待了，跟着Tony的声音，那感觉很棒。但是他现在需要的是Tony真实的体温，和一切他可以感觉到的方法去感觉某个自大的控制欲爆棚的恋人。“Tony…”这是Clint最后一次向Tony求饶，他发誓如果Tony那个家伙还用言语调戏他，他就干脆自己操到自己爽了为止。  
　　  
　　  
　　还好Tony的想法和他一样，下一秒。Clint就感觉到自己被Tony拽了起来贴到了值班室巨大的落地窗上。SHIELD医院，作为一家数一数二的医院，拥有着极大的床位比。就比如说他们的住院部，就是一栋高达37层的现代化住院大楼。而Tony和Clint就是在里面的第36层，按照周围的建筑，应该没有人看见他们现在所做的事情。但是被这样子贴在了向外没有阻拦的玻璃上，还是Clint原来就算在破耻力也是没有试过的。  
　　  
　　  
　　“Tony~”Clint转头向自己的恋人寻求亲吻，Tony当然乐于满足他的一切要求。这个吻绵长而充满了爱意，让Clint有种不由自主更加深入的感觉。刚刚接触玻璃带来的寒冷，似乎都在因为他们急剧升温的亲吻而变得有些燥热。Clint的双手被Tony按着举在头顶，其实没有多少差别因为Clint知道现在自己根本不会逃开任何来自Tony Stark的亲昵的举动，就在自己早就缴枪投枪的时候。  
　　  
　　Tony在超额完成了一个亲吻，对着Clint保证到：“放心，我的精灵王子。没有人能看到现在的情景，我向你保证。”说着把手伸到了Clint的身下，轻轻浅浅的玩弄着自己爱人的穴口，那里已经被扩张了很好，有些不情愿的在迎接Tony的调戏。  
　　  
　　  
　　“我觉得你没有节操…”Clint缓慢但是坚定的说道，室内的灯光打的刚好，让他们可以看见外面的景色，同时还有自己模糊的身影投射在上面看的不是很清楚。“那我们开始了？”Tony一边说一边用自己的那话蹭着Clint的臀缝，一下又一下像挑逗又像温柔的前戏。  
　　  
　　  
　　“刚刚的表演让你已经没有办法继续了吗？”Clint回头继续说道，如果能有时间他们不是在嘴炮的话。要不就是他们一起工作时——有的时候工作时间也是他的嘴炮时间；要不就是他们在做爱没有时间发出别的声音的时候。“老人家，你……啊……”Clint后面嚣张的话被呻吟堵住了，就像是他下面的嘴被Tony的那话狠狠的进入一样。Clint努力让自己适应这些，放松了自己让Tony近到更深的地方。Tony则是不负希望的把自己完全放进了Clint的身体内，两个人都发出了一身无法抑制的呻吟。果然，在医院做是一件对的事情，Clint和Tony都在同一时间达成了相同的看法。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Tony给了Clint大概几秒钟的时间去适应，然后就开始把大力活动。把自己的阴茎几乎全部抽出Clint的身体内，在用力的撞进去。一开始的时候，Clint还可以有所反应，但是几十个抽插之后Clint就再也支撑不住了，除了呻吟或者和Tony亲吻他已经找不到自己应该做的事情。最后他连亲吻的姿势都维持不住，只能任Tony把自己操的撞在玻璃上。Tony的呼吸声从后面传过来，让Clint只能在呼吸的间隙抬高自己的臀部以便于他们更加的亲近彼此。“乖孩子，”Tony对他的反应做出了表扬。然后作为报答，Tony两只手穿过了Clint的胳膊下面，让他抬起头可以在城市的夜景中他们隐约的身影。上帝作证Tony一开始是想要说些下流话让Clint的后穴收的更加收缩——他知道Clint喜欢这些。但是Clint，已经被他操的快要疯了的Clint，被操的快没有理智的Clint。在他抬头看到他们的模糊的身影的时候，伸出自己手轻轻的抚摸了Tony在玻璃上隐隐约约的倒影。就像是在抚摸爱人的头发和眉眼一样充满着爱意，然后Clint让自己的头顶着那块巨大的玻璃。在似乎是Tony嘴唇的地方留下了亲吻，轻轻淡淡的一个亲吻，Clint的呼吸瞬间把那块玻璃弄得水雾蒙蒙，以至于Tony再也看不清他们的本来就隐约的镜像。  
　　  
　　  
　　Tony被他所看到的震撼了，被诱惑了，被Clint这种该死的下意识的举动逼迫的毫无反击能力。只能更加局促的晃动着自己的臀部，狠狠的操着这个在任何时刻都不忘记要诱惑人，不忘记他自己可以做到什么的Clint Barton。  
　　  
　　  
　　那些肉体的碰撞声一声一声的传到Clint的耳朵中，就像Tony的节律一样操着他的骨膜和那些连带快感的神经。已经让两人都快到顶峰，Clint的两只手放在玻璃上支撑了自己。而Tony就像细心的情人一样，把手伸到了前面照顾着Clint的每一个敏感点。随着Tony的动作不再那么急切，而是一次比一次更狠；一次比一次更加准确Clint就知道Tony也快到了。他只能闭上眼睛，全力的接受Tony准备给他的高潮和Tony自己的。在几个冲刺之后，Clint终于感觉到Tony在他的体内高潮了。那些温热的液体还有仍旧压在他腺体上Tony的那话，让Clint也迎来了自己的高潮。  
　　  
　　  
　　“你射进去了……”Clint感觉到股间的粘腻的时候说道。而Tony什么都没有说，只是低头亲吻Clint的双肩，顺势把自己已经流出来的液体，再度的用手指送回去。“喂喂……”Clint有些无奈的说道。“你是一个学医的好吗……”  
　　  
　　  
　　“不管…”Tony把脑袋埋得更深，就好像给他的心脏提供氧气的并不是空气而是自家爱人欢爱过后的味道。  
　　  
　　  
　　说真的，为什么他们没有早点考虑在医院来一发。Clint笑得更加无奈的看了看一片狼藉的值班室，默默的想到。  
　　  
　　  
　　END  
　　  
　　  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> please, I NEED MORE IRONHAWK


End file.
